


Goin' Courtin'

by pieckaboo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Culture, Android Feels, Canon Compliant, Connor Tries, Connor has a fat crush on Kara and it goes just about as well as you'd expect, Connor knows like 23651549 ways to kill a man but is clueless when it comes to romance, Courtship, Dating, Don't Take This Too Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank is a good bro, Light-Hearted, Minor Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Post-Peaceful Ending, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Some Plot, What Have I Done, and possibly some making out!, basically a fic about Connor courting Kara, he really does, more like father son relationship, there's ups and downs, this fic is best paired with 'Run With Me' playing on repeat in the background trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieckaboo/pseuds/pieckaboo
Summary: Connor has feelings for Kara and decides to ask her out. With a little help from Hank and some fellow android buddies, he manages to take her out on a few dates- with varying degrees of success.ORConnor's pursuit of Kara doesn't end on the highway ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first DBH fanfic and I'm kinda iffy about this lol but mehh might as well share this disaster! It's been sitting in my drafts for a hot minute and I have zero impulse control right now, sooooo bad combo? good combo??? We'll see i guess! :D  
> Connara is cute and idk I have a lot of stupid headcanons about these two as a couple and that's pretty much where this idea came from. It cracks me up to think about Connor, who's basically the freaking terminator, as a clueless idiot who's bad at flirting and idk??? just wants to hold Kara's hand??
> 
> (I'm probably the only one but Connara gives me some major Paladin Danse/Curie or X6-88/Curie feels... I dunno, maybe Walter/Daniels feel too)
> 
> Lemme know what ya think! The first chapter is more of a prologue, i suppose. References to "On the Run," "Crossroads," and "Night of the Soul" are made so beware the spoilers!
> 
> **Fic title is inspired by the song "Goin' Courtin'" from Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. Wonderful film. I highly recommend.

It takes a mere seven seconds to make a first impression.

It took less than that for the austere RK800 model, Connor, to fall for the lovely AX400 on the run.

 _Kara_ was her name. He remembered from her file; one of countless other deviants in the caseload. There was a YK500 model with her, Alice, also reported missing by the victim. The reason for her defiance was simple: _deviancy_.

Connor recalled how desperate they were to evade arrest. How they ran from the old abandoned house and scurried out into the streets. He chased them down a muddied alley, commencing an all-out sprint to keep up. They’d already scaled the fence by the time he’d rounded the corner.

After reaching the other side of the fence, Kara stopped- briefly. That’s when their eyes met for the first time. Hers were blue. Sapphire blue. And they held a certain conviction Connor had never encountered with other deviants.

He shouldn’t have felt anything, simply because he can’t feel at all.

Yet his thirium pump regulator seemed to go into overdrive, hammering against his chest to a palpable rhythm in spite of his stagnant position. At the time, he assessed it was no more than a minor malfunction- and a harmless one at that. Perhaps he was due for routine maintenance.

<<Software Instability>>

But then she broke eye contact and turned away, grabbing Alice by the hand.

Connor’s hands clenched the mesh wiring of the fence, systems submerged in a convoluted mess flickering between reality and static.

<<Complete the mission//Complete the mission//Complete the mission>>

They were getting away. He needed to stop them before it was too late.

“Hey! Where are you going?!” Hank, his assigned partner, grabbed him by the shoulder, urging him away from the fence.

“I can’t let them get away!” Connor insisted.

“They won’t. They’ll never make it to the other side!”

But Connor pushed past the lieutenant, ignoring orders to fall back. “I can’t take that chance!”

<<Complete the mission//Complete the mission//Complete the mission>>

At any and all costs.

“Connor! Goddammit!”

He slid down the embankment and onto the highway, following closely behind the deviants’ trajectory. Several attempts to pre-construct safer routes were thwarted by the high speeds of cars and trucks whizzing past him from all sides. If he could make it to the median, he might have a chance.

From there, he resumed his observation of the deviants and their reckless retreat. The AX400 was risking her own life to get the girl across, clipped by vehicles speeding past her, close to losing limbs with each stride forward.

Connor was forced to reassess the next phase of his plan. The behavior he had witnessed was far beyond what his own programming could comprehend. He’d merely been programmed to identify the AX400’s actions as detrimental faults in her software. A virus, possibly.

There was no other plausible explanation as to why an android would risk their life for the illusion of freedom. At least, there _shouldn’t_ be.

<<Complete the mission//Complete the mission//Complete the mission>>

By virtue of his meticulous reflexes, Connor lunged forward and grabbed Kara, enclosing her in his grasp. She fought back, wriggling herself free. The struggle had incidentally pulled them both towards the center lane of the highway.

“Watch out, Kara!” Alice alerted her companion of an oncoming truck, its horn blaring from what little distance remained until it was sure to make contact.

In hindsight, Connor thought he could have overpowered her. Could have forced Kara to submit had he exerted more effort.

The truck.

<<Imminent danger>>

He was left with two choices.

Self-preservation or complete the mission.

Fall back or keep hold of the deviant.

Reluctantly, he let go, allowing for her to escape. Connor barely dodged the truck in time, watching as the suspects escaped into parts unknown, his LED turning red. 

<<Software Instability>>

“Shit,” he cursed to himself.

The AX400 had disappeared, inadvertently taking his heart along with her.

* * *

 

First impressions can prove difficult to change.

Human beings are built to size each other up quickly. Often times, first impressions are influenced by a number of factors, such as facial shape, vocal inflection, attractiveness, and general emotional state. Some tend to get attached to initial impressions of others and find it difficult to change their opinion of them, even when presented with evidence to the contrary. As a result, it behooves one to be mindful of how they come across to others during a first meeting. Then one can employ impression management skills (modulate irritating traits and accentuate strengths) to ensure that others have a more favorable opinion of them.

At least, that’s how it works for humans. In android culture, surely there were more forgiving measures taken in regards to first impressions.

After all, if Markus, the leader of the android’s peaceful demonstration, had forgiven Connor for the _mishap_ when they met for the first time, surely the lovely AX400 would be willing to give him a chance to redeem himself.

That was the conclusion he came to after narrowly escaping the attack on Jericho, hiding out inside an old abandoned church along with hundreds of other survivors. Arms crossed over his chest, Connor contemplated several things following his awakening. His newfound deviancy allowed for his thoughts to wander far beyond the confines of his former mission, no longer a pawn in Cyberlife’s treacherous game. Perhaps now he could focus on atoning for what he’d done in the past.  

After Markus had spared Connor’s life, (declaring without exemption: “you’re one of us now”) he walked off to speak with a few of his companions, most likely to discuss the next order of business.

That’s when Connor saw her for the second time.

Kara and Alice were seated on a rusted bench, huddling against one another for warmth.

He deliberated whether or not he should make his approach, weighing the pros and cons of addressing the issue directly. Would he startle them? Would they even listen to what he had to say? He had to at least try. Try to make things right.

The pulsating beat of his thirium pump regulator struck his chest in rapid intervals, like that of an intense adrenaline rush. Androids don’t feel so much as they emulate emotion, he once believed. But as he made his way over to the runaways, he failed to decipher what exactly caused the strange phenomena overwhelming his system.

These ‘feelings’ only magnified upon coming face to face with them. Kara seemed apprehensive at first, but patiently waited for him to speak, holding Alice closer in anticipation.

“I thought I’d killed you on that highway,” Connor began without preamble. “I’m sorry I put your lives in danger.”

Kara and Alice kept quiet, a merciful stretch of silence settling between them. Connor kneeled down to meet them at eye level in an effort to make his apology a bit more… personal.

“I was just a machine taking orders,” he continued. “It wasn’t really me…”

Slowly, he rose back to full height, eyes locked with Kara’s. In a flash, he was taken back to when their eyes first met on the highway, the fence wedged between them, rain pelting their faces. Now, under these circumstances, Connor felt like he was meeting her for the first time. No chase. No hostility. No mission to complicate matters or intrude on this heartfelt moment.

It gave him the chance to see her in a whole new light. To fully acknowledge what had him so captivated from the beginning. Kara was brave, nurturing, and so kind. Her benevolence was a thing of beauty, and while he certainly found her attractive, it was these specific attributes of her character that he found most fascinating.

Kara gave him a sympathetic look. Having experienced a similar state of shock before, she understood. Knew exactly what he was feeling- confusion, fear, empowerment, and liberation all at once. He’ll adjust over time, she reasoned. Like she had. Like she still was.

“What are you gonna do now?” Connor asked, relieved that his apology had been well-received.

The question had her taken aback. Not by the substance, but by the quiet, despondent way he asked. 

“Getting Alice away from here is all that matters now,” she replied, steeling herself. “We have to catch the last bus. We might still have a chance to cross the border.”

Connor gave a small nod. Although a part of him felt disheartened upon hearing how adamant Kara was in leaving, he respected her objective. Detroit was in utter chaos; unstable and unsafe. Leaving was the best alternative to hiding out, waiting on an uncertain future.

At least he was able to rectify his actions before parting ways. It was rather unlikely he’d ever see them again.

“I hope you make it out safely,” he professed, genuine in his assertion. “You deserve some happiness… after all you’ve been through.”

Before bidding them farewell, Connor wondered if he should accompany them, serve as their protector should the need arise. He refuted that option when Kara met his gaze once more, glossy yet determined. He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. After all, they had no reason to trust him, and to be perfectly honest, Kara seemed more than capable of handling herself. She could get Alice to much safer and much greener pastures on her own.

Connor only wished them well in starting their new lives.

He turned away, accepting the outcome in spite of his own conflicted emotions.

But he vowed to himself that if he were to ever cross paths with Kara again, he wouldn’t let her get away.

* * *

 

The year 2039 ushered in the dawn of new era.

Thus began negotiations between human and android. Between Cyberlife and its creation. Thanks to Markus leading a peaceful demonstration for the liberation of his people, the US government had agreed to most of the terms as laid out by the video message recorded from the Stratford Tower months prior. Segregation between the two species was put to an end. Androids were authorized access (though in limited quantity) to Cyberlife’s facilities for necessities like blue blood and biocomponents. And finally, they were granted a small portion of land outside the city of Detroit to claim as their own- a place for androids to settle among their own kind and live in freedom.

Having finally become self-aware, Connor was certainly glad to be a part of this particular movement. In concurrence with the new laws, he had set up residence in the newly developed android territory, New Detroit; complete with parks, schools, med bays, and even a quaint little shopping district. Though interacting with other androids was a bit of a challenge at times, he found himself adjusting to his new life quite smoothly.

The new laws also allowed for Kara and Alice to return to the US without fearing persecution. As luck would have it, they chose to settle in the same neighborhood Connor resided; a detail he’d learned after returning from work at the DP station one fateful evening.

He held off from greeting them, however, unsure of what to say, or if he should say anything at all. While the practical recourse might have been to offer something as simple as “hello” or “welcome back, ladies”, Connor failed to confirm his choice of salutation, frozen where he stood in shock.

His core felt like it was on fire and every biocomponent throbbed under duress as Kara and Alice drew closer and closer. By the grace of rA9, they hadn’t noticed him, too fixated on the shopping bags hanging from their grasp to concern themselves with much else, their blissful laughter permeating the air with a certain innocence. In a few more steps, they’d be face to face again for the first time since the attack on Jericho.

<<Stress Level: 78%>>

In spite of his vow from earlier, Connor wasn’t quite ready to follow through with it. Not without a decent plan. He scanned his surroundings, desperate for an emergency exit. There were bushes to his immediate left, thick enough to provide cover.

<<Species: Prunus laurocerasus >>

<<Chance of detection: 11%>>

Not a moment too soon, he leapt into the bushes as a last ditch effort to avoid potentially awkward conversation and waited until Kara and Alice had passed.

Kara’s leisurely pace came to a sudden halt, wary of the eerie setting. She could’ve sworn she heard rustling behind the foliage… but regained her composure when Alice spoke up.

“What’s wrong, Kara?” Alice asked, confused by the momentary lapse of movement.

Kara half-smiled, ridding the thought entirely. “Nothing,” she replied. “Thought I heard something, is all. Now let’s hurry on home.”

Connor peeked from the shrubbery when they were gone, inexplicably relieved.

* * *

 

Connor thought back to his pledge whilst sitting at Hank’s desk in the DP station one chilly wintry night. He recounted the details of the previous evening’s encounter with the AX400 to his partner who seemed… unimpressed.

“You did _what_?!” Hank’s yelling was akin to disdain. Incredulity perhaps. “You jumped into the bushes to hide? For fuck’s sake, Connor…”

Connor merely blinked a few times, a doe-eyed look settled on his features. “I understand that my actions may have been rash and impulsive…”

Hank snorted.

“But,” Connor continued, gaze lowered to the floor, “When I saw her… I just… froze. I didn’t know what else to do.”

Hank cocked a brow. “You could have _talked_ to her,” he said, merely pointing out the obvious. “You know, _communicate_. ‘Hi, bye.’ That sorta thing.”

“That was my intention,” Connor expressed ruefully.

Hank detected there was more to Connor’s story than he was letting on. For the past year that they’d known each other, Hank never knew Connor to fall short of words. He was lauded for his eloquent articulation and had an answer for virtually everything- be it a pragmatic reply (Connor being civil, professional) or a wise-ass remark (Connor being a sassy little shit). It was extremely rare for the RK800 to ‘freeze up’ or become otherwise unsettled- let alone by a _girl_ of all things.

Shit. Maybe it was _that_ simple. Hank rolled his eyes and pat Connor on the shoulder, having put two and two together.

“Son,” he began, “I think it’s safe to say you have a little crush.”

Connor tilted his head, his LED turning yellow. “You’re insinuating that I have… romantic interest in Kara?”

“ _Romance_ , eh? Well, shit, that makes it sound more serious,” Hank replied, nonplussed. “I don’t fuckin’ know, Connor. Do you have the hots for the gal or are you in love with her?!”

“Are the two sentiments mutually exclusive?”

Hank scratched his chin. “Not always.” He slumped back into his chair, mind scrambling for ways to expand on that.

Connor waited patiently, intrigued by the unearthing of new information. He pressed the matter when Hank remained silent. “So what should I do? I’m open to suggestions.”

Hank grimaced, hesitant to divulge specifics. “Look, truth be told, I’m not sure I can offer you much insight here.”

“Why not?” Connor asked, disappointment creasing his brows.

“‘Cause I’m divorced.” Hank shook his head, intent on sparing his partner a long, somewhat aggravating tale of an ex-wife scorned. “Trust me, you don’t want to take relationship advice from a fuck up like me.”

“On the contrary, Lieutenant,” Connor said, absentmindedly adjusting his tie. “I do.”

Hank yawned, the conversation already behind him. But then he made the mistake of looking up from the paperwork at his desk to the android swiveling in the chair across from him. His eyes exuded a pathetic kind of cluelessness, and clearly he was eager (if not desperate) for even an inkling of advice. Hank recognized that look, and hell, he’d even been in his shoes at one point.

Poor kid was hopelessly in love.

Hank let out an exacerbated sigh, conceding to Connor’s masterful kicked-puppy look. His only other justification for giving in was the memory of Cole. He figured if his son had had the chance to grow up and navigate the turbulent waters of adolescence, they would’ve had this particular conversation at some point.

Fatherly instincts had kicked in.

So he relented, compiling a step by step list as a sort of guideline for the smitten android. He reckoned that with Connor being a trained tactician, it would be best to have a plan beforehand in that regard. 

“Okay fine. Let’s start with the basics,” Hank began, lifting his coffee mug to his lips. “Have you talked to her at all since the incident on the highway?”

Connor nodded. “We made amends after the attack on Jericho. She understood that I was a completely different individual then.”

 _If only it were that easy with humans…_ Hank reserved his cynicism solely for his own silent suffering in favor of contributing a productive response. “Okay, okay.” He swallowed a hefty load of coffee before continuing. Shit was cold. “But what do you know about her? Have you asked her about what she likes to do? What her favorite color is? Favorite song? That kinda stuff.”

Connor thought for a moment, accessing his memories for reference. Alice popped up instantly. She liked being with Alice.

“I know she’s compassionate… and very family-oriented.” Connor paused, pondering other potentially useful data, but all that came to mind was Kara on a typical morning stroll, the sunshine casting its warm glow on her silver locks, her sweet smile wide across her face.

The unprecedented anomaly forced Connor to run a self-diagnostic test for the fifth time that day. The results always indicated that everything was normal. All systems functional.  

“That’s a start, but sheesh, for being a top-notch investigator, you’re severely lacking in the details,” Hank said. “You might need to do a little more research.”

“I could conduct surveillance for a few days to gather more information,” Connor suggested.

Hank stared at the RK800, not even wanting to dignify his remark with any sort of feedback. “That’s a terrible idea. Stalking someone is not in the least bit romantic.” Hank’s head suddenly hurt. “There are far better ways to learn more about someone. Take your cop hat off for a sec and _think_.”

Connor fidgeted with the coin in his shirt pocket and flipped it aggressively from one hand to the other. “When humans are interested in each other, they go on dates,” he said, mulling over conversations he’d eavesdropped on while waiting for Hank to show up for work at the station. The same concept had been addressed in movies he’d seen at Hank’s house on television. Conclusion? “Perhaps I should ask Kara on a date.”

 _Now we’re getting somewhere!_ Hank thought, flashing a triumphant grin. “You read my mind.”

“So how do I do that?” Connor asked, bringing them back to square one. “Assuming she says ‘yes,’ where do I go from there?”

Hank kept his answer simple. Effective, but simple. “Well, it’s easy really. You should ask her to do something nice. Go for a walk in the park. Watch the sunset together. Somewhere you two can talk and gauge each other’s interests.”

Connor put his coin back in his pocket. “That’s all?”

Hank nodded. “Yep. Keep it casual. The first date is meant for getting to know each other. After a few dates, if it comes to that, you’ll figure out whether or not she’s interested in pursuing a committed relationship.”

“Pardon me, lieutenant, but-” Connor stalled, nerves ablaze internally. He had to let this overload of information sink in, turning away to mutter to himself: “ _Dates_ … I’d have to go on _multiple_ dates with Kara...”

Hank furrowed his brow. “Yeah,” he interjected, puzzled by the shift in Connor’s bearings. Just when he thought they were making progress… “Is… that a problem?”

Connor sought to formulate a reply, mainly to assure Hank all was well. Quickly, he came up with, “No,” and averted his eyes, a burning sensation creeping up his spine.

“You’re a bad liar, Connor,” Hank pressed, frowning. “What’s got you on edge? Scared of rejection or something?”

The RK800 had certainly considered the possibility of rejection before, but not even something as daunting as _that_ had incited the perturbed emotion raging throughout his inner mechanics.

“Actually, Hank,” he began, “I’m more troubled by the possibility of her saying ‘yes.’ The first date could very well produce an unfavorable outcome.”

“Ah, I see,” Hank replied, smirking. “You’re worried you’ll screw things up if you take her out.”

Connor nodded slowly, lips pressed in a thin line.

“Perfectly normal to have some first-date jitters,” Hank assured him. “Just be yourself. Act natural. And don’t take it too seriously, you know. Have fun. That’s the most important part. For you two to have fun.”

“Fun.” Connor mouthed the word with curiosity. He associated the term with activities like taking Sumo for walks, listening to music with Hank- and maybe, just maybe, he kind of, sort of enjoyed putting the beat down on Gavin in the evidence room a while back.

Yes. He was definitely interested in sharing the sentiment with Kara.  

* * *

 

Connor took Hank’s advice to heart. The next day, he went to the local florist and purchased a bouquet of daisies. Then he went home to gussy up a bit, scanning his wardrobe for his fanciest outfit. He wanted to look his best for Kara, so he ditched his usual detective getup for a nice button down shirt and black slacks.

He’d never given his appearance much thought in the past, but he recalled several instances where both humans and androids alike had commented on his ‘handsomeness’ and (in some cases) ‘sex appeal.’

Connor never purposely flaunted his assets. If he was deemed ‘handsome’ without even trying (or being aware, rather) then perhaps this would be easier than he previously thought.

“Just be yourself,” Hank had told him, the words cycling on repeat.

Connor took one last glance in the mirror, fingers combing through his hair with sophistication, an act so foreign to him. Finally, he turned away, satisfied.

On his way out the door, he grabbed the bouquet of flowers and quickly slipped on a jacket for the cold weather. Then he made his way to Kara’s apartment after calculating the quickest route. At her doorstep, he conducted a series of stretches and ran a few diagnostics to ensure he was at optimal performance for his next mission. Operation: Kara.

_< <I always accomplish my mission>>_

When he was ready, he raised his fist and knocked.

The door opened to reveal a surprised Kara, craning her neck to look up at Cyberlife’s finest.

“Connor,” she said once she caught her bearings. “Hi, um… what are you doing here?”

“I was hoping you would ask me that,” Connor replied. His voice lacked inflection, like he was reading off a script. He pulled the flowers from behind his back and gave her his trademark wink. “I would be honored if you joined me for an evening stroll.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next/upcoming chapters will be les dates. Haha *rubs hands* This is gonna be fun !!!
> 
> ***And side note: I'm no expert in android science and the like so forgive any mistakes D:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failure is the first step to success... 
> 
> Pffftttt Not if you're Connor "I always accomplish my mission" Anderson !!!
> 
> >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence! I was on vacay for a couple weeks but I'm back and ready to write again!  
> Hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season! :D  
> Pls enjoy this next chapter! :)

Kara stared at the bouquet of daisies, mouth slightly agape.

Then she looked at Connor and repeated his suggestion with a strained voice of confusion.

“You want to go for a walk?” she asked. “Together?”

Connor nodded.

Kara arched her back, peering over at the clock hanging behind her on an adjacent wall. “Now? As in _right now_?”

Connor nodded once more. “If you’re not currently occupied with anything else, that is,” he clarified. The flowers in his grasp were starting to feel like a heavy weight, and his stress levels increased by a whopping twenty percent.

Until by some sort of divine intervention by the great rA9, Kara accepted, albeit cautiously so.

“Well… I have to pick Alice up from rehearsal in about an hour,” she said. “But that should be plenty of time for us to walk to the park and back.”

Connor’s stress levels returned to normal, much to his relief. “I promise I won’t keep you long,” he said politely.

Kara was conflicted. The timid half-smile at the corner of her lips suggested she wanted to be cordial and treat her guest with hospitality, but the absentminded shifting of her feet and scrutiny emanating from her gaze suggested she was determined to keep her guard up. Connor’s equally nervous demeanor was enough convincing his intentions were pure, however, so out of what she couldn’t quite discern was impulse or pity, she finally accepted the flowers and then implored him to enter her home.

“I’ll just grab my coat before we head out,” Kara said. “Come inside. Wouldn’t want you to wait out in the cold.” She quickly ventured into the kitchen and placed the daisies in a vase before disappearing into the hallway.

Connor stepped inside and closed the door behind him, inspecting his surroundings while waiting for Kara to return. The interior of the home was warm and tidy, as expected of an android with her particular skill set, but there was also a personal touch that added a certain charm to the quaint residence. Pictures hung on the walls in the living room; portrait shots of Kara, Alice, and a few other androids Connor recognized. _Markus… North… Simon… Josh… Ralph…_ It was good to know they had mutual friends- perhaps that particular detail would come in handy later…

“All right.” Kara reappeared from the hallway, donning a thick coat and boots. “I’m all set.”

She led them outside and promptly locked the door, turning to Connor once she’d stuffed the key in her pocket.

Her quizzical gaze was a good enough cue as any for him; clearly, she was waiting for him to make the next move. Gently, he offered her his arm, holding it steadily in place like he’d seen in movies.

Kara seemed hesitant at first but did not question the gesture, obliging the act by interlocking their arms together before they made their descent down the street.

* * *

 

The park, beautiful as it was, spurred an eerie swarm of memories for Connor.

There was a small pond encircling the snow laden grounds and an ornate gazebo at the center of the park’s interior. It was reminiscent of the garden where he’d often meet with his former handler, Amanda.

Connor shook the thought. He didn’t want to dwell on those memories; memories that felt like another life entirely. Especially not when he was with Kara.

All was quiet between them, not a single word exchanged since they’d left her home. Connor strained for a way to break the silence, anything to get a decent conversation going. They came to a stop at the gazebo, and that’s when he remembered something from earlier.

“You mentioned you had to pick up Alice from rehearsal later,” Connor calmly inquired. “Rehearsal for what?”

Kara beamed at the mention of her adopted daughter. Ah, success. He’d chosen a good subject!

“Her school is putting on a play,” Kara replied. “They rehearse on Saturday afternoons.”

Connor rubbed his chin in thought, intrigued. “What play?”

“Jack and the Beanstalk. Alice is going to be the goose that lays golden eggs.”

Unlike Kara, who had over nine thousand children’s stories in memory, Connor was only vaguely familiar with the old fable. It seemed he had his work cut out for him if he wanted to keep up.

“She was so excited when she got the part,” Kara continued. “And she looks so adorable in her costume.”

It became silent again, but pleasantly so. Connor’s chest ached at the sight of a joyful Kara, her smile radiating a warmth he was certain he could feel. She and Alice had fought so hard for freedom, faced all sorts of daunting obstacles, and suffered many tragedies- but through it all, finally earned the happiness they deserved.

Connor welcomed these strange new sentiments with open arms, like the embrace of a lover. It made him feel _alive_ ; grateful to have found something that freed him from the bonds of his own programming; no longer a slave to Cyberlife and their malevolent dealings.

Furthermore, he found consolation in the common ground he shared with Kara on the prospect of family. In Kara’s case, her family was with Alice. In Connor’s case, he regarded Hank and Sumo as his own family.

Perhaps, two families could become one…

“Connor?” Kara’s voice pulled him from inner musings of Sumo and Alice playing in fields of green grass, Hank barbecuing in the backyard of their home, and Kara casually sunbathing in a pretty pink dress.

Flustered by the bizarre vision, Connor turned away and desperately closed his eyes to run a self-diagnostic. Refreshed and recovered, he blinked his eyes open again and nodded, urging her to share what was on her mind.

“What were the flowers for?” Kara asked, quickly adding, “Not that I don’t appreciate them.”

Connor’s explanation could have been as simple as ‘pretty flowers for a pretty girl,’ but that wouldn’t have been as factual nor as tasteful as he intended to be.

“The daisies serve a dual purpose,” he informed her. “Part peace offering and part romantic gesture.”

Kara raised a questioning brow. “You’re rather… forthcoming with that.”

Connor tilted his head. There was no reason to withhold any information, let alone _the truth_ itself. Had she expected otherwise?

“You seem troubled,” Connor noted, mindful of the inner conflict Kara had exhibited through the amendment of her bearings. “I apologize if I’ve made you upset.”

Kara shook her head. “No, you haven’t done anything wrong…” she stammered. “It’s just…”

There was a pause, until the question finally slipped from her lips before she could properly filter it.

“Why are we here, Connor?”

A breeze kicked in, ruffling Kara’s hair like the caress of a delicate hand. Connor recognized the glint of determination in her eyes, taken back to the moment she’d stolen his heart- another memory that felt like a lifetime ago.

He’d expected her to ask him that question at some point and thanks to his preparedness he had an answer for her, an honest one that ‘came from the heart’ so to speak.

“I think about you a lot,” he confessed, relieved to finally let it out. “I’ve thought about you ever since that day on the highway. Thought about whether you and Alice made it safely to Canada after the attack on Jericho. Thought about how things would have been different if I had gone with you.”

Kara eased herself upon hearing his response. Perhaps she found his honesty comforting.

“I asked you to join me on this evening stroll because I wanted to tell you how I felt. Face to face.” Straightening his posture, Connor regained his confidence and concluded with his mission statement. “I’d like to get to know you better. All I ask is for some of your time and the chance to see you again.”

The ball was in her court now. Connor had opened up and become vulnerable, ready to accept whatever outcome. Luckily, the odds seemed to be in his favor, as evidenced by Kara’s smile.

“Are you asking me on a date?” she asked adorably.

“Multiple dates, if possible,” Connor replied, resolute. “I’ll take you on as many dates as you like.”

Kara let out a small laugh, and Connor felt his knees buckle at her mellifluous voice.

“Okay, Connor,” she said. “I accept.”

_< <Mission Successful>>_

* * *

Like a true gentleman, Connor walked Kara back to her home, arms interlocked together the entire way from the gazebo to her front doorstep.

Before they parted ways for the evening, they made plans to meet again in the not too distant future.

“What does your schedule look like for next weekend?” Connor asked.

“Friday night works for me,” Kara replied. “What did you have in mind?”

Good question. Connor hadn’t planned that far ahead. Granted, a part of him doubted he would even get this far.

On impulse, he answered with: “It’s a surprise.” He’d learned that tactic from Hank. Whenever Hank had nothing explicitly planned, he’d resort to the classic underhanded method of spontaneity- though it was clearly nothing more than a ruse to distract from his blatant procrastination.

Kara was none the wiser. “All right,” she said, leaning against the door. “I’m looking forward to see what you have planned.”

As was Connor, who’d yet to plan.

“I’ll pick you up at seven,” he said, committed to the endeavor.

Kara nodded in agreement. “It’s a date.” She unlocked the front door and stepped inside, bidding him farewell with one last declaration of gratitude. “And… thanks for the flowers.”

Connor felt his chest tighten, his LED spinning yellow. “My pleasure. Goodnight, Kara.”

“Night, Connor.”

With that, the door closed and Connor turned to make his retreat home. As he walked down the snowy sidewalk, his footsteps felt lighter and his head was dizzy in elation. He half-smiled, and kicked his feet in the air in celebration.

* * *

“She said ‘yes!’” was the first thing Hank heard upon dragging himself into the DP station the next day, an hour late (but not without reason!).

It took him by complete surprise and, in spite of his own reservations about coming into work sans his usual cup of coffee, Hank lightened up at the sight of Connor spinning around in the swivel chair at his desk.

“Well that’s good news!” Hank commended him. “Congrats, Connor. Any idea where you’re going to take her?”

“No,” Connor replied without hesitation. “Which is why I need your help, Lieutenant.”

 _This again…_ Hank mused. He was going to need an entire gallon of caffeine before lending his half-assed services as a dating guru.

“Like I said before,” Hank began, rolling with it anyway, “Take her somewhere you two can talk.”

“That doesn’t quite narrow it down,” Connor replied, dissatisfied. “I could feasibly talk to her anywhere.”

“You could take her to the Chicken Feed,” Hank said with a shrug. “I know androids don’t eat but it’s got atmosphere.”

“I wouldn’t consider the Chicken Feed proper romantic setting,” Connor opposed.

Hank raised his hands in defense. “Okay. Strike the Chicken Feed. What else?” He fully intended to keep the questions open-ended. He wasn’t going to handle the problem-solving for him. Kid needed to learn and figure it out for himself.

“I’ve already taken her to the park,” Connor input, rubbing his chin. He was stumped- until Hank’s next comment hatched an idea.

“You must feel like a fish outta water,” Hank said, yawning. His caffeine reserves were running dangerously low. “You’re a fine detective, but a little hopeless when-”

“ _That_ ,” Connor interjected, the proverbial lightbulb flaring up, “is an excellent idea.”

Hank cocked a brow. “What is?”

“ _Fish_ , Hank,” Connor clarified, remembering the little guy he’d saved on his very first mission. It was a Dwarf Gourami, or Trichogatser Lalius. And it was quite fascinating. Cute, even. “I’ll take her to the aquarium.”

Hank was enthralled by how quickly Connor was able to procure an idea. All he needed was a little encouragement, Hank reasoned. Kid was perfectly capable of handling the rest.

“See, Connor, you’re getting the hang of this. You don’t need me,” Hank assured. “Pretty soon, you’ll be a real Casanova.”

Connor’s expression went blank, unfamiliar with the term. “What’s that?”

Hank shook his head. “Never mind.”

In spite of the fact that he had a long way to go, Operation: Kara was making progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor would probably like aquariums, right? :')  
> Same with Kara???


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, readers! This update is long overdue but i appreciate your patience and encouragement!!  
> Long story short, it snowed hard in my city (and it like never snows here lmao) and it felt like i was snowed in cuz i couldnt go anywhere with the roads as bad as they were sooooooooooooo i just kinda moped around and played the resident evil 2 remake and salvaged leftover thai food as best i could. My motivation for writing was at an all-time low :/ (Which sucks because i have other WIPs too and just ughhhh!)  
> But i'm back and ready to get back to it!!  
> Thanks for sticking with me!!! :')  
> Read and enjoy!!!

Connor had about an hour to kill before he was due to meet up with Kara.

Given the occasion Hank invited the lovelorn android to his home, intent on offering a few pointers for the upcoming date. He touched upon several things ranging from how to keep the conversation flowing to how to be more expressive- just a few tips that were a surefire way to earn the oh-so-coveted second date. The overload of information was a lot to process but Connor was confident in his abilities to adapt.

“The most important thing is to have fun,” Hank repeated several times. “Nothing kills the mood faster than boredom.”

Connor nodded in understanding. “I’ve heard that women appreciate a man who can make them laugh,” he said. “I compiled a list of jokes to share with Kara at the aquarium.”

Hank’s half-lidded eyes widened to their maximum circumference. “You _what_?”

“I’ll share the first one with you. I need a second opinion on these,” Connor continued, pulling out a small slip of paper from his shirt pocket. “A neutron walks into a bar-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Hank interjected, face-palming himself. “Save the jokes for the third or fourth date, all right? You’ve got other things to worry about.”

Connor visibly deflated at that. “Other things? Like what?”

Hank wasn’t exactly prepared for a follow-up question so he went with the first thing that came to mind. “Well for starters you’re wearing the exact same clothes as yesterday.” As _always_.

“The standard Cyberlife RK800 uniform solely consists of the essentials, Hank,” he explained. “A white collared shirt, slacks, and this jacket.”

Hank gave Connor’s outfit a brief once-over, thoroughly unimpressed. With a sigh, he motioned for Connor to follow him down the hall and into the bedroom. “Time to mix it up,” he said in mid-stride.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Once they were in the room Hank strolled over to his closet and revealed his selection of patterned shirts and striped pants.

Connor was unsure how to feel with the roles reversed. He was usually the one to raid Hank’s closet and make suggestions for the seasoned detective. Now the shoe was on the other foot.

“Some of the shirts might be kinda big on you,” Hank informed. “But I have a few clothes from when I first joined the force way back when that should fit decently.” He rummaged through an adjacent assortment of apparel and pulled aside a few possible items while quietly muttering to himself, “I blame all those damn donuts.”

The potential candidates from Hank’s pre-donut body days were a striped button down shirt, an old rock band t-shirt, a grey sleeveless vest, and a navy blue polo.

Connor had zero fashion sense- and from the looks of his options, Hank was in the same boat. With or without the consequences of those dastardly donuts.

Wordlessly, Connor reached for the rock band t-shirt and curiously analyzed the fabric.

_< <Knights of the Black Death T-shirt>>_

_< <65% cotton, 35% polyester>>_

The shirt was a little wrinkled but it seemed to be in decent shape in spite of its aged condition. Based on its measurements, Connor came to the conclusion that it should fit him quite well. Seemed promising enough. Committing himself to the endeavor, he began undressing from the waist up and tossed his Cyberlife jacket on the bed.

Hank jolted back, nearly stumbling over himself. “Woah, Connor, what the hell?!” he yelped.

A shirtless Connor merely stared at Hank, confused by his tense demeanor. “I’d like to sample this particular style, if that’s all right,” he explained, clutching the shirt in his hand. “Or should I try on something else?”

Hank tore his gaze away from Connor in his semi-exposed state and grunted, half-amused, half-repulsed. “No it’s not that. The shirt’s fine…” He grimaced. “Just… give a guy a warning before you decide to strip naked!”

Connor blinked. He never understood why some humans seemed so uncomfortable with nudity. While he had no intentions of running out in the middle of the street completely exposed, he merely thought nothing of the bare human form. Or android form. Genitalia was just genitalia. Breasts were just breasts. Buttocks were just buttocks.

His pectorals were just that. Pectorals. But apparently the sight of them made Hank squeamish.

“Apologies, Hank,” Connor said, quickly putting the shirt on. “You can look now. I’m dressed.”

Hank turned back to face Connor and gave him a thumbs up. He opened his mouth to say something, but paused when his eyes travelled down to the lower half of Connor’s outfit.

“Those pants don’t work with the shirt,” he commented. “They’re too formal, and it kinda offsets the whole casual look we’re trying to go for here.”

“What do you suggest?” Connor asked.

“Jeans,” Hank replied. “Can’t go wrong with a good old-fashioned pair of jeans.”

Connor had never worn jeans before, but he’d seen plenty of androids fashion them and felt confident it would aid in his quest to conform.

“Here, these are the only pair I’ve got that’ll fit ya,” Hank said, handing over some jeans he probably hadn’t worn since college. Yet another relic from his pre-donut body days.

Connor eagerly accepted and worked on unbuckling his pants. They fell to the floor, revealing a pair of black boxers- also standard issue courtesy of Cyberlife.

Ill-prepared for yet another uncalled for and random stripping, Hank covered his eyes and grumbled a few expletives. “Connor!” he admonished. “You’re insufferable!” Unable to withstand any more, he excused himself from the room and bolted to the kitchen, intent on obliging his snack cravings.

Connor was far too distracted by the denim material adorning his skin to notice Hank’s absence. His fingers trailed up to his waist and met the metallic zipper.

“These feel…” He couldn’t quite describe how the jeans felt. How the fit perfectly conformed to his body. How they accentuated his commendable build. He needed a mirror. Needed to see how it looked.

Still calibrating the sensation, Connor made a beeline for the bathroom and peered into the mirror. It was… different. His simple grooming routine had previously been limited to the casual fixing of his tie or the meticulous combing his hair. Devoting more time than usual to gussying up and donning new clothes made him feel… accomplished in a way.

When his curiosity subsided Connor joined Hank in the living room. The television was on and Sumo had plopped himself on the couch next to Hank.

“How do I look?” he asked, eager for feedback.

Hank sized him up before rendering an evaluation. “Not bad, kid. It’s good to finally see you in something other than that old uniform.”

“It is rather refreshing,” Connor agreed.

“Still a need jacket,” Hank advised. “Weather’s shit.”

Connor eyed the leather jacket on Hank’s coat rack. “Mind if I borrow this one?” he asked, motioning toward the rack.

Hank supplied with honesty, but had no qualms either way. “Might be a size too large, but have at it.”

After sampling the jacket for good measure, Connor grabbed Hank’s car keys from a tray in the foyer and glanced at the clock.

“I should get going,” he announced, extending his arm toward Sumo. “I have to pick up Kara in twenty-nine minutes, and it takes exactly twenty-four minutes and thirty-two seconds to get there from this location.” He patted Sumo farewell, stroking the fur atop his head before rising to full height and heading out, the car keys jingling in his pocket. “Thanks for letting me borrow your car. I promise I’ll get it home in one piece.”

“Sure thing, kid,” Hank said with a smirk. “Good luck. And don’t tell any stupid jokes.”

* * *

 

Connor was nervous.

Kara was nervous.

Connor could tell Kara was nervous, and vice versa.

Perhaps a joke would diffuse the slight tension as they walked from the car to the aquarium.

“So…” Connor began.

Kara turned to look at him, expectant.

“A neutron walks into a bar and asks ‘how much for a beer?’ The bartender says ‘for you? No charge.’”

A smile twitched on Kara’s lips. His witticism was devoid of any theatrics, but his deadpan delivery made it all the more amusing.

“I get it,” she said, chuckling. “Because a neutron has no charge.” She eased closer to him, relaxed by the sight of his vulnerability. “I’ll have to share that one with Alice.”

Connor made a mental note to keep track of his achievements. His joke succeeded in lightening the mood. Should he share another one? He’d memorized nearly fifty for the occasion.

Before he could make a selection, they reached the entrance and Kara spoke again. “So have you been here before?”

Connor shook his head. “No, but I’ve always wanted to go,” he replied. “I find sea creatures fascinating.”

“Really?” Kara was interested in more details, but held off from prying when Connor purchased the tickets for admission.

“You’ll see why,” was all Connor said before they entered the facility, quickly rushing to the door to open it for her.

Kara mouthed a tentative “thank you” and strolled inside.

It was dark inside, save for a few fluorescent lights guiding visitors from the main hallway to the first exhibit; The Touch Tank Exhibit.

Children surrounded the tank, eyes wide with curiosity and hands reaching inside to touch various species of sea urchins and anemones. Kara dipped her fingers into the water and brushed them against a dark purple starfish, thinking about Alice and how she would have loved this part.

Connor sidled up beside her and rolled up his sleeves. The anemone instantly struck his interest. He waded his hand in the water for a bit before gliding it along the creature’s slimy texture.

“Those ones are poisonous, aren’t they?” Kara asked, cautious.

“Their tentacles are armed with cnidocytes,” Connor replied. “They use it to capture prey and fend off predators. It contains a toxin that generates a stinging sensation.”

Kara reeled her hand from the starfish she had previously been stroking, inexplicably concerned. “Do you feel anything?”

“Slight numbness,” Connor answered casually. “I don’t think their toxin would have the same effect on androids as it would on humans.” It was also reasonable to assume it wasn’t a lethal species, given that it was deemed safe enough for the Touch Tank Exhibit.

Kara contemplated his theory, but insisted on moving forward in their exploration. “Well let’s not stick around to find out,” she quipped. “Come on. The main exhibit is down one more level.”

After washing their hands to rid the sea creature grime, they followed the carpeted path down an arched tunnel toward the lower level, keeping close to one another.

The lower level gave the illusion of being underwater, with water encompassing all sides, lining the walls and ceilings. Sharp rays of light emanated from the inside of the fluorescent tanks, blending with the abstract silhouettes of marine life and their glossy scales. Rocky spirals of coral stood like pillars, embellished with long strings of kelp and thick colonies of barnacle. An array of creatures roamed about the waters, from six-foot fish to miniscule bottom feeders, some in schools, others in solitude. A miniature shark circled the confines of the exhibit, bursting through an assembly of tiny colorful fish as she made her way around.

Connor was in heaven.

His systems analyzed as many species as his programming could keep up with, processing and committing them to memory. As his eyes flickered from one species to another, he finally came across one of familiarity.

_< <Species: Trichogaster lalius>>_

The Dwarf Gourami.

Connor slowly approached the glass separating him from the luminous water. His eyes remained firm and steady on the fish, tracking its leisure pace as it swam closer and closer. It seemed drawn to him, emerging from the depths of a coral bed to greet its visitor up close and personal. Connor pressed one hand to the cool glass, fixated on its patterned orange and blue scales. It soothed him.

Kara came up from behind, hesitant to speak for fear of interrupting some sort of silent bond between the two.

“I think he likes you,” Kara whispered.

“She,” Connor corrected, still admiring his fishy companion. “Females tend to have a rounded belly in comparison to males. They also have shorter dorsal fins.”

Kara smiled, impressed. “She’s very colorful.” She settled her gaze back to Connor, troubled by his momentary silence. “Something wrong?” she asked.

Connor shook his head and apologized for worrying her. He hadn’t been brooding or dwelling on unpleasant thoughts, rather, he had recalled the Dwarf Gourami’s significance.

The first time he’d felt software instability was when he saved a Dwarf Gourami, so it held a special kind of sentimentality for him.

“I want to show you something,” Connor finally said. “Only if I have your permission, of course.” He held out his hand, offering Kara to take it and see his memories.

Kara studied his hands, unsure what to expect. She trusted that whatever he wanted to share with her was harmless, simply to offer insight on his past.

“Okay,” she agreed, placing her hands in his. The contact initiated a touch-link between them, and Kara received the memory of Connor saving the fish during his first mission.

Through his eyes, she saw him kneel down to the fish, its little body flopping around and gills gasping in desperation. Connor carefully scooped it up and placed it back in the tank, sparing it a sad and painful death. She sensed how he felt in that moment, how his software felt a small glitch of instability.

When Kara opened her eyes again, she was back at the aquarium with Connor. She let go of his hand and gave him a sympathetic look.

“You saved that fish,” she said softly. “That was the first time you…”

Connor nodded. “My first deviancy moment,” he said, frowning. “Ironic, isn’t it? The deviant hunter has software instability on his first mission.”

Kara placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “We’ve all been there. It’s okay to feel… conflicted.”

“It seems I still have a lot to learn,” Connor mused, trying to convey some semblance of optimism.

“I think I can help with that,” Kara said, comforting with the gentle tone of her voice and soft stroke of her hand. Perhaps it was a mere formality in her programming as a caregiver; to nurture and protect. Or perhaps it was instinct; acting on her own accord regardless of the software that had been installed inside her mechanical wares.

“What about you,” Connor asked, reversing the topic of discussion. “When was the first time you felt instability?”

Kara thought for a moment, inexplicably saddened. “I… I can’t remember.” Her memory had been wiped numerous times. It was difficult to pinpoint the first time she’d experienced the anomaly given the horrors that took place at the William’s residence.

“Do you remember the moment you became deviant?” Connor pressed, innocent and curious.

Kara visibly tensed. She closed her eyes, trying to suppress the memory from invading her thoughts. Her efforts were futile. “Like it was yesterday,” she replied, quietly. “ _Todd_ … he was Alice’s father… and it was raining that night…”

Connor detected unease in her voice and analyzed her stress levels at an alarming seventy-six percent.

“I’m sorry for prying,” Connor said after a few beats of silence had passed. “I understand if you wish to drop the subject.”

When her stress levels returned to normal, Kara’s lips flitted into a half-smile, despondent but well-meaning. Connor marveled at her tender expression as it shone under the softly lit, dim glow of the water, convinced he had yet to see anything as equally lovely.

“I’ll tell you about it someday,” Kara promised. “I… just need some time.”

Connor cast one last cursory glance toward the Dwarf Gourami before rendering a vow of his own. “I’ll be here to listen,” he assured. “When you’re ready.”

* * *

 

It began snowing just after they left the aquarium.

The roads were laden with thick sheets of ice so Connor was sure to drive carefully, mindful of the hazards related to inclement weather.

“It’s so cold out, and this harsh weather isn’t letting up,” Kara said, peering out the window of the passenger seat in Hank’s sloppy jalopy. “I can’t wait until spring.”

“What’s that like?”

“What?”

“Spring.”

“You don’t know what Spring looks like? But it’s-” Kara stopped herself, but even after it dawned on her, she was too late.

Connor frowned. “I’ve never seen Detroit in the springtime. Never seen what summer looks like either.” He’d only ever known the rain in autumn and the snow in winter. Technically, he _had_ seen warm sunny days and blossoming flowers- but only in simulations with Amanda.

“You will,” Kara said, genuine and encouraging. “I think you’ll like the transition.”

They made a left turn into Kara’s neighborhood, the car’s engine humming quietly as it patrolled along the icy streets. When they finally reached her house, Connor pulled up curbside to her driveway and promptly put the car in park.

“Well, this is me,” Kara hummed, admiring her home from the distance. “Lights are still on, so Alice is probably still up.” She sighed and chuckled quietly. “I asked Luther to put her to bed at nine, but oh well.”

At least there was no school the next day- granted, androids didn’t require sleep like their human counterparts. Putting Alice to bed was done only out of habit; yet another thing her programming was accustomed to.

Kara also figured that Luther had possibly allowed Alice to stay up and watch movies. _Oh those two…_

She turned to Connor and answered before he could ask. “Luther offered to keep an eye on Alice for me this evening. He visits every now and then but his line of work keeps him awfully busy.”

“I see,” Connor replied. “What kind of work does he do?”

“Mostly construction. He’s helping with the new housing projects in New Detroit.”

“Impressive. Building homes for the growing android community is an honorable profession.”

“It is,” Kara agreed, internally weighing the pros and cons. “But Alice misses him. I’m just glad they had this night to spend some time together.” She stopped herself from pursuing the subject and shook her head, as if the act would rid the thought. “I’m sorry. I’m rambling and now I’m just sitting here…”

“It’s all right,” Connor said, his fingers hovering over the keys in the ignition. “Would you like me to accompany you to the door?”

Kara gave an appreciative nod. “If it’s no trouble.”

Connor killed the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Of course not. I consider it a privilege.”

After exiting the vehicle, he circled around to the passenger door and opened it for her, offering his arm once she’d stood from her seat. She accepted, delicately so, and they headed up the walkway together.

As Kara pulled her house keys from her coat pocket, she shared a personal sentiment with him.

“Thanks for inviting me out tonight,” she said. “I had fun… and the aquarium was amazing.”

Connor internally sparked at that. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” he replied. “I had fun as well.”

Yes, it was quite satisfying to profess that out loud. _Fun_. He was capable of the feat. Yet another mission accomplished.

“Is there a chance you’d be willing to meet for another date?” Connor asked, LED spinning yellow. Moment of truth.

Kara chuckled. “You’re so formal,” she noted, admirably.

“I apologize,” Connor quickly amended. “I’m working on updating my linguistics programming to fit the current vernacular.” Hank had always encouraged him to use a little slang, but even he was a little outdated.

Kara let out a gentle laugh. “It’s okay,” she told him, dismissing his reservations with an insistent smile. “I think it’s sweet.”

 _Sweet_ … Connor considered the word for a moment, associating it with food more so than with terms of endearment. Hank often referred to cinnamon rolls and cookies as sweet. Anything with high sugar content were labeled as such.

Kara had likened him to cinnamon rolls and cookies and he was rather unsure how to feel about that. Odd. He felt odd.

Connor the cookie.

“But to answer your previous question,” Kara continued, interrupting Connor’s thoughts, “Yes, I would like to see you again.”

Her response had perfectly capped Connor’s evening, arousing the all-too familiar feelings of elation and accomplishment. In spite of the myriad of electrical short-circuits ravaging his systems, Connor maintained his composure and resumed the gentleman role.

“The feeling is mutual,” he said, a little surprised by his own confidence. “I’ll call you tomorrow then.”

“Okay,” Kara replied. She fidgeted with the keys in her hand for a moment, eyeing Connor with a strangely anxious look. She was stalling, waiting- but for what?

Connor cleared his throat, unable to get an accurate read on the delay in her movements. It wasn’t until he remembered a scene from an old movie he’d watched with Hank that it all came to him at once.

It was common for dates to end with a goodnight kiss.

Connor’s LED spun red. He wasn’t quite ready to partake in such an intimate act. It seemed too early in their blossoming courtship for something like that. He could, however, settle for a less intimidating (and equally meaningful) _hug_.

He’d received hugs before- from Hank, children, other androids, but not from Kara.

He desperately wanted to know what that felt like.

Tentatively, he stepped forward and slowly leaned in closer to her. With a little encouragement from Kara’s eager visage, he gently encircled his arms around her, a little hesitant as though her small frame was made of glass. Kara embraced him in return, clinging to him and his comforting warmth.

It was nice, and Connor felt at peace.

When they parted, Kara was the first to speak. “Goodnight, Connor.”

Connor ignored the minor malfunction in his thirium pump regulator, eyes lighting up innocently. “Goodnight,” he finally reciprocated, still reeling from their embrace as he watched Kara enter her home and gently close the door behind her.

_< <Mission Successful?>>_

On the drive back to Hank’s, Tom Jones’s classic hit _It’s Not Unusual_ came up on the radio.

Connor turned the volume up a few notches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hank needs a wardrobe update stat !
> 
> same with connor, for that matter lol


End file.
